Nozomi Ishiki
"It's nice to know what desires lay around. What are yours..?" Introduction Nozomi Ishiki was your everyday anime schoolgirl, just going through life as normal, with the dream of knowing what she was. She believed she was human, and that belief stayed strong. Her hometown is actually the only known Human Village in the land of Gensokyo. One day, when she was in class, someone was talking about her without her knowing. But then, his voice came by, telling that he wanted to have some time with her in private. Hearing this voice as if he spoke in her ear, she turned quickly, seeing the male being many desks away, but staring at her with the intent to get closer. Immediately, she reported this to the teacher, and he thought of her as a tattletale. The only thing that broke through that train of thought was a floating, mysterious eyeball, staring at him, but with a dull glance. This eyeball freaked him out, obviously, and soon, he followed the strings. The back of Nozomi's wrists were tied to the front, specifically to the eyeball, then one string looped to the back of her head. This curse actually became a blessing, and upon realizing that, Nozomi keeps this eye as such, but won't show it unless it's needed. It took some time, before she discovered the origin of this eye, and, possibly, her own origin. Appearance Nozomi is a blue-haired, dull-black-eyed girl, as seen in the image above. Her outfit consists of a violet and navy blue school uniform, with the first color as the shirt and the second being the skirt. Her shoes are also the abundant blue color. The Unconscious Eye is a green eye with the same eyes as the owner, in contrast to others of her kind. For them, their third eye's pupil color matches the string, if said eye is open. Personality With the eye hidden, Nozomi will act rather kind, courteous, and is even often known as "The Girl who Shares Lunch with Anyone". However, when the eye is out, all that emotion is replaced with emptiness, only changing when she learns or is learning the desire of a person, and her mind will take emotion as either a reaction to it or a way to embrace that desire. Combat "What desires do you have? Hehehe..~" -Nozomi's taunt Nozomi is not much of a fighter, as she carries no weapons, but when it comes to it, she's actually a really tough opponent depending on her little gimmick. Mobility The girl is VERY sluggish, and relies on floating herself around at her walk or run speed. She can get up to great heights, but this is something she will only dream of improving. The Unconscious Eye As said before, her eye is what detects the wish or desire of a person. If good-willed, she will fight honorably, and probably even with her own moves if said desires are just as honorable. If neutral, she will still fight with some bit of honor, but a little bit of that desire is taken for her to use. But evil characters must beware, for they will face a mighty force. That kind of desire is powerful, and she will be just as strong. Spellcard Set The Unconscious Eye will give her a Spell Card set, depending on the character she fights. Good characters may not have as much to face. However, as said before, evil characters must beware. Neutrals should just be careful where they step. Greed Sign "Money, Money" For the sin of Greed, Nozomi will coat the skies with bags of money and rain them down on the opponent. These bags are actually not filled with money, but Danmaku shots that spread out when they are 10 feet from the ground. Good Characters face an Easy variant of this attack, just having to dodge the bags. Neutral Characters face the default variant. Evil Characters will face a much harder variant, depending on how strong of a desire they have related to this sin. The Bomb variant for this move is Nozomi tossing a money bag into the center of the battlefield and letting Danmaku fling itself around. Lust Sign "Broken Hearts" For the sin of Lust, a large heart will appear on the ground and sky, raining down and pouring up Danmaku in small amounts for Good Characters, default amounts for Neutral, and large amounts for Evil, depending on how strong of a desire they hare related to this sin. Laziness Sign "Couch Potato" For the sin of Sloth, a couch, 2 for neutral and 3 for evil, will fall at a random spot on the stage. Not one couch is close to another. When they land, they immediately shoot out "potato" Danmaku at different rates depending on the alignment of characters. There is a Bomb variant for this move, which has Nozomi shooting three large "potatoes" forward, the steam hurting less than the object. Envy Sign "All That You Want" This is Nozomi's Timeout Spell, as she turns herself into her opponent's greatest rival or enemy, and starts fighting against them. This is not used for Good Allignment characters, and Neutral characters will face a weaker variant. Evil characters, however, will experience one at the exact strength or stronger, depending on how much they hate the character used. Pride Sign "It's About You" For the sin of Pride, Nozomi copies the entire moveset of the opponent and uses the moves against them. Good Alignment's variant faces a weaker version, and Evil Alignments will face a stronger one depending on how prideful they are. Wrath Sign "Have Them Back" This is only used for Evil Alignment characters, and she repeats the above spell, but with a boost of speed and power, depending on the amount of Wrath she faces. "Gluttony Desire" Nozomi's coup de grace. She will take every single desire she finds strongest, three at maximum, and uses them against the opponent. Attacks vary depending on what she picks, and attack amount varies on alignment as well(1 for Good, 2 for Neutral, 3 for Evil). The power of the attack depends on how strong this desire is, regardless of alignment. Power Grid * Intelligence: 3/7 * Strength: 1/7 * Speed: 1/7 * Stamina: 2/7 * Energy Protection: 6/7 * Fighting Ability: 5/7 Trivia Nozomi Ishiki translates to "Desire" and "Sense". This is a reference to what she basically is. This girl is based off of an attempt to complete a trio of conscious, subconscious, and unconscious. This also completes a trio of the 3 main colors: Red, Blue, and Green. This is for the Third Eye color.